Immortality
by sakuralavender
Summary: ((Consider it abandoned. It's too embarrassing to look at anyway.))
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This takes place in the South Park universe but follows the laws of the Madoka Magica universe since the events of Madoka Magica take place in the future. Also, it can be assumed that this takes place after the Superhero Arc since Mintberry Crunch isn't present.**

**SPOILERS: Watch the Superhero Arc in South Park and the first 9 episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica to avoid spoilers and confusion because this fanfiction IS NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING ABOUT MAGICAL GIRLS OR WITCHES.**

**WARNING: This may contain cursing but there is nothing sexual (since some butthead is running around in school screaming that ALL fanfictions are bad when clearly, not every single one of them are bad)... IF there is any cursing.**

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to SHAFT and Gen Urobuchi**

**I only own my OCs and my writing**

**South Park + Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Immortality**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, everyone, we have a new student. Go on, kid, introduce yourself." Mr. Garrison said. The child shook and looked down. "Come on, don't be shy." … "You can go sit at that empty seat over there." She sped to the seat earning a few looks from the class.

* * *

_BRRRING!_

"Hey!" Kenny waved to the girl carrying a lunch box. "Over here!" She ran over to the boys until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, my name's Wendy Testaburger!" a girl with black hair and blue eyes cheerfully greeted her out of nowhere. "Since you're new and all, I thought it would be nice if you could come sit with us for today. So? How about it?"

…

"It's fine if you don't want to. If you want, we'll save you a seat." Wendy walked away to the girls' table. After that, she decided to look around for Erika but she was spotted at another table chatting with her classmates. She walked off to an empty table as she mouthed a few fews to Kenny and proceeded to draw as she ate her lunch.

_So how's school, today?_ A thought came into the girl's mind.

_It's fine._ She thought with a sigh. _But it sucks that I don't have the courage to say anything…_

_It's fine. You can always talk to me._

_True... So how is it for you?_

_It's good but it sucks without you. Other than that, being a magical girl is fun but when you're with me in a witch barrier, I got worried ever since I found you._

_Found any witches yet?_

_No, not yet._

_Well that sucks… I thought we would find one since there's been a ton of crime earlier._

_We'll find them soon. It should occur around evening or at night so that's a good time._

_Okay then._ She resumed to drawing after she had finished her lunch not noticing Kenny watching her draw a girl in a ponytail wearing a coat, frilly blouse, pants, and long boots. In her hand, she held a scythe with another blade at the end of the handle like a spear.

* * *

From the rooftop, Mysterion watched over the city. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. It came from a girl holding a crimson gem which kept glowing in her palm while another girl from behind held an aluminum baseball bat.

They both nodded then the gem and the girl's clothes glowed in a crimson color and the gem and her clothes were gone. Instead, the girl now had a white, frilly blouse, a long, black coat reaching her knees, gray pants with a belt, a crimson chain hanging from the hook on her pants, white stockings, red boots, and a four-pointed star with a gem inside over her heart just like the drawing. Then a scythe with a blade on the end of the handle appeared and with a slash on the air, a portal with a pattern opened. The girls then leaped into the portal and they were gone.

"...What the fuck?" Mysterion commented in confusion.

**Aaand that's pretty much it for this so fluffing short chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**As said before in the summary, there is cursing but there is nothing sexual. Also, you should know this by now if you did read the summary. This South Park and a Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover, not Dora the Explorer, Winnie the Pooh, or a kids' show.**

**SPOILERS: Watch the Superhero Arc in South Park and the first 9 episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica to avoid spoilers and confusion because this fanfiction IS NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING ABOUT MAGICAL GIRLS OR WITCHES.**

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to SHAFT and Gen Urobuchi**

**I only own my OCs and my writing**

**South Park + Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Immortality**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Brittany." The girl yawned.

"Hi, Erika..." Brittany said. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah, it was just the damn lights and all. I'm glad it's all over. And also, I'll taking a break after school. Just go on without me." She began to walk to class.

"Oh, okay then…" Brittany walked to class. As soon as she sat down, she pulled out a notebook and started to draw despite some of the students watching her.

"Hey," Kenny said observing the drawing. "What are you drawing?"

"Just some random costume idea."

"Oh, so what's it for?" At that moment, the pencil became motionless and she looked down.

"It's a secret…"

I ran over to Stan's house to play some more Guitar Hero. It was 3:30 PM. I had some time to kill for now so why not?

"Oh, Stan?" His mother said after I knocked. "He said he was going somewhere."

"Where did he go?"

"He headed in that direction." She pointed.

"Okay, thanks!" I dashed off. After minutes of running, I finally found him. He moved in an awkward position like a zombie. What the hell is this? Thriller? It's past Halloween so I'd doubt that. "Stan? Where are you going?"

"Oh, Kyle!" He stopped and turned around. A small mark that I couldn't make out was on his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you but you weren't home so-"

"It's fine. But I won't be available today."

"What do you mean?"

"You should just come with me. That way, I won't be alone." He grabbed my hand with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"We're off to a better place." He smiled.

We kept walking until I could see an old, wooden shed in the distance.

"Go in." He directed me. Once I stepped in, he barred the door regardless of the fact that it could collapse any second. "It'll be quick, I promise." He pulled out a box of matches and... oh no...

"Don't do it!" I grabbed the match and the box out of his hand. "Are you crazy?! Why are you killing yourself?!"

"Kyle...? Aren't we friends?"*

"Stan? Is that really you?" To my surprise, I could see a fire circling around us. The area around us including the floor became distorted until it turned pitch black. White powder started to rain and the fire turned into small creatures I couldn't make out. They seemed to be chanting something but I couldn't tell what it was.

_CLANG!_ Blades on a handle followed by a crimson chain crashed down each one of them with ashes and the tiaras they wore as remains.

"Are you alright?" A girl wearing a black cloak bent down. Brown eyes, black ponytail… is she…? No, that can't be right; Her hair isn't like that.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"It's alright. Other than that, your friend is just unconscious. And don't tell anyone at school." She stood up turning around as red flames had risen far behind her. "Wait here for a sec. I'll finish it off." There was slashing everywhere until it died down and the chains disappeared into thin air. Then, the area turned back from fire and ashes into the wooden shed we were in. Then she picked something up off the floor and ran off with it.

The doors and the bar behind me was knocked open with a panting Mysterion.

"Stan! Kyle!" He and the rest of Coon and Friends ran over to us. "Are you alright? What happened?"

_"It's alright. Other than that, your friend is just unconscious. And don't tell anyone at school."_ That's right, I made a promise.

"I'll explain tomorrow but you won't like what you find." I said. What the hell is up with the new kid anyway?

The next day at school, Kenny watched Brittany drawing flames and triangle tiaras including a girl wearing feathers and the tiara as flames shot out of her fingers and scarf. There was something fishy about her.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" He asked again.

"Dungeon bosses."

"Who's the girl over there?"

"I don't know. I guess that's what it would look like if it was human."

"Hey, Kinny! Stop trying to flirt with the new kid! She's not going to give a-"

"Shut up, fatass." Stan cut him off before he could say anything. "Why the hell are you even trying to talk to her anyway?"

"I'll explain at the Coon and Friends meeting after school."

At the Coon and Friends meeting, everyone excluding Cartman and Mintberry Crunch**, their former members were in their alter-egos. The Human Kite stood in front waiting for the meeting to begin once everyone was present

"Alright, Human Kite, we're ready. You can start."

"Yesterday, somebody saved Stan and me before we could get killed."

"Who saved you?" Tupperwear asked.

"I'll get to that in a bit." He continued to tell them what happened including the details of the girl who saved them.

"So you're telling us that..."

"I nearly killed us...?"

"Almost. But there was a mark on your neck."

"Really? I don't see it." Mosquito said pointing to Toolshed's neck.

"What?! But it was there yesterday!" I looked at it again. He's right, it's gone… "It felt real! How is that even… The girl even looked like the new kid! There's no way that-"

"Dude, calm down. It's probably a dream."

"But it really happened! Look, all we have to do is find out who the girl is and we'll ask her if it was real!"

"But how?"

"We already know what she looks like. It's probably the new kid. I'll ask her if it's true."

Meanwhile, claws were pressed against the door. A chubby superhero one can easily identify had been eavesdropping on their meeting. Most of their meetings were selling lemon bars but this time, it's a gold mine.

"So it's the new kid, huh?" The Coon smirked. "I knew something was fishy about her."

***If any of you remember the episodes **_**You're Getting Old**_ **and **_**Ass Burgers**_**, you get a cookie. Also, I didn't intend on putting any Style (the pairing) into this but whatever, consider this an easter egg or something.**

****It's just an assumption since we haven't seen him since the conclusion of the Superhero Arc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Damien is in this too but I'll keep this as PG-13 as possible. Also, I added Damien because I was reading too much Damien x Readers and some other stories on Quotev. XD I also thought of a story where Brittany is a magical girl and Damien was in it but it turned into a romance and other things happened so I dropped it but I made it into something else. And Damien's another reason why this is rated T because you'll never know what an author could type.**

**SPOILERS: Watch the Superhero Arc in South Park and the first 9 episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica to avoid spoilers and confusion because this fanfiction IS NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING ABOUT MAGICAL GIRLS OR WITCHES. Some episodes from South Park will be referenced but they wouldn't cause confusion since they barely have anything to do with the storyline… except Damien.**

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to SHAFT and Gen Urobuchi**

**I only own my OCs and my writing**

**South Park + Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Immortality**

**Chapter 3**

The next day at class, there was a note on every unoccupied desk. In the back of the room, students held it in their hands smiling and laughing before class could even begin. Brittany picked up the note and read the details:

_Party at my house 7 PM!_

_Bring something in for 7 Minutes in Heaven!_

_What the hell?! What kind of fourth grader comes up with this?!__*****_

Under it was an address but no name. Confused, she looked around to see who could have written it. She shrugged putting the note in her pocket and went on to getting ready for class not noticing Kyle elbow Kenny once she sat down.

"Kenny, you know what to do." Kyle whispered. Kenny nodded and walked right over to her.

"Hey," Kenny said as Brittany looked up. "can you see me at recess? We need to talk about something. Bring your notebook, too."

"Okay." She nodded. "It's not like I'm in love with anybody or anything like that."

_What the hell, man?!_ Kenny reacted with a shock.

At recess, Kenny had taken her to Kyle and Stan. If she said yes, then that was it. If not… it was up to them.

"Um, new kid, this isn't anything personal but… do you remember what happened two days ago at 4 PM?" Kyle asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked tilting her head. Kyle started to explain to her like what he told Coon and Friends. "So you're saying that your friend nearly committed suicide? i don't get it."

"Me either but I wanted to ask you if you were the person that saved us. If yes, then can you-"

"You're probably mistaking me for someone else." She stepped back. "Even if I was the person who saved you, then I'd say the same thing anyway so there's no point in trying to find out who it is. No matter what, you shouldn't get involved in any of this. None of us can fight and carry you at the same time since you'll get us all killed."

"God dammit." Kyle stomped his foot. "This is harder than I thought. She can't hide it forever. I swear it was real, it has to be..."

"Don't worry, we have a chance tonight, remember?" Kenny flashed a mischievous smile. "One of us has to with her and she'll spill the beans. I know what I'll do to get her talking."

"Actually, you might not want to do that…"

_Ding dong! _The door opened by a kid wearing a purple shirt with a yellow T on it.

"Oh, hey, new kid." He welcomed me in and dragged me to two cardboard boxes. "You're just in time for Seven Minutes in Heaven. Go ahead and take something out of the box over there."

I reached in and grabbed... _What the heck is this?_

"That's mine." A boy from behind me said. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay then..." He closed the door. "Seven minutes!"

_Who the hell even came up with this?! Whatever, at least it's now or never._ I looked behind me regardless of how dark it was. I could see some light but it came from outside so it was useless. Then I could see some light revealing the boy's face with an aloof expression.

He had pale skin as if he had barely been outside in the sun, black hair, and strangest of all, red eyes. His clothes were black like his hair but a necklace could be seen easily. The only thing about it was...

"Thanks..." I shyly said. He nodded in response. "My name is Brittany, Brittany Lee..."

"...Damien. Damien Thorn. I heard you were the new kid from Tuesday, isn't that right?"

"...Yeah..."

"I know you're hiding something." _What...?_ "I know you're hiding something." _How is that possible? Only Erika and I could know that…_

"Do you have any friends?" He nodded and looked away. "If that's fine with you, is it okay if we become friends?" He held his hand out in agreement and I did the same until I could feel sizzling and pulled it away.

"Are you alright?" He reached for my hand but the flame was put out leaving us in pitch black.

"I'm fine..." I said as I could imagine a love story between us. It was like those typical stories I would read: love at first sight, yadda, yadda, yadda, that type of stuff.

Silence started to fill the room until I could hear the door creak open like a horror movie. At that moment, the flame was gone.

"The seven minutes are up! You can come out now!" _Finally…_ As we left, we went different ways. I sat down away from the dance floor and near the buffet table. Besides, I'm not even going to bother dancing. I'm nine, not some adult… even though I don't mind cursing but whatever. At least I've got that crap over with. A kid in an orange parka covering his features walked over to me and sat down. Well, this is fucking great.

"Hey." He greeted me only to earn my attention. "What's your name?" He only got a moment of silence instead of an answer from out of my mouth that lasted one second. "What's wrong? You mute or something?"

_Whatever, I'm not dealing with this shit._ I left the house and carried on with life as if this never happened.

"So how was the party?" Erika asked as she jumped down from the roof.

"I told you before but it was fine. I got Damien for Seven Minutes in Heaven. He was a nice person despite the red eyes. We even became friends. If you want, we can go ahead and sit together."

"Okay since it's for my sis. Let's go home for today and finish the rest of our homework." We walked away into the night.

_Crash!_ I could hear something shatter. Was it a plate? I turned only to see nothing beside the house.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" Erika turned to me.

"I thought I heard a plate or something crash…"

"Sounds like trouble. Let's get out of here..." She held a tighter grip. "Now!" She dashed with me flying like a water skier on a motorboat on high speed while getting away from a shark attack. Oh crap...

***There's an episode of South Park where the girls except Wendy are stuck in a trend doing the most horrible things… AND THIS IS WHY OUR GENERATION SUCKS. There was a party, too… and it had Seven Minutes in Heaven...**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOILERS: Watch the Superhero Arc in South Park and the first 9 episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica to avoid spoilers and confusion because this fanfiction IS NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING ABOUT MAGICAL GIRLS OR WITCHES. Some episodes from South Park will be referenced but they wouldn't cause confusion since they barely have anything to do with the storyline… except Damien.**

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to SHAFT and Gen Urobuchi**

**I only own my OCs and my writing**

**South Park + Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Immortality**

**Chapter 4**

Brittany slammed the door behind her and laid down in the bed with a sigh.

_What did he mean by "I know you're hiding something?"_ She thought as she grabbed a pillow. _God dammit, my head hurts... At least it's a Friday..._ She turned off the light and threw the blankets over her.

_Knock, knock. _Sounds came from the window. Brittany pulled the covers over her. _Knock, knock. _It continued until she pushed the curtains aside only to see a note taped to the glass.

_Sunday 1 AM._

_Meet me on the roof of Walgreens._

Under it was the address that Walgreens was at but no name or symbol was there.

"Erika?" Brittany asked bewildered. "I got this note." Erika quickly read it.

"I'll go. It's my responsibility so I'll go there and see what it's about."

_This is the place?_ Erika thought as she reread the folded paper in her hand. _They expect me to be here? Whatever. I guess it was a good idea to wear this costume and mask that Brittany gave me or else my cover would be blown..._

"Hello." She turned as soon as she heard the voice. The person walked out of the shadows. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." Mysterion said. "But there's something I need to know: Are you the one that saved Stan and Kyle days ago?"

Erika began to glare, tilted her head, and crossed her arms. Mysterion didn't move in response and two more figures had came out of the shadows. One had a green ushanka and another had a blue hat with a red poofball.

"We just wanted to say thanks... for saving us..."

_There's no need to thank me…_ She thought as she turned and began to dash off. _Sorry if you don't get the message._

"Wait! We never got your name!" Erika continued to run with Mysterion and somebody on her trail.

"Ey!" The Coon ran after her and Mysterion until he slowed down and panted trying to catch his breath. "Come back here...! Fuckin' bitch!"

"Come back!" Mysterion shouted to her. Erika didn't stop and leaped over the gap onto another building. If only there was a way to distract him… Suddenly, a black ball fell out of the sky causing gray to block his vision. Once it was gone, Erika wasn't there.

"Did you find out her name?!" Kyle panted as soon as he caught up.

"No, she disappeared." Mysterion turned in defeat. "You two should go home. I'll handle this."

"Hey, Damien." Brittany said. "Is it okay if we sit here?" He nodded in a solemn expression. "Thanks. This is my sister, Erika."

"It's nice to meet you." Erika waved with a smile. They began to eat like normal except that Kyle and Kenny would stare at them. "Excuse me but I need to use the bathroom. I'll leave you two alone until I get back."

"Damien, I hate to ask you this but... Have you ever had any friends beside us?"

Damien nodded.

"Really? I guess it's a good thing... I'm starting to get worried about him though..."

"Same here..." I could hear him mutter under his breath until he met my gaze.

"What is it?"

"Meet me outside near the entrance after school. There's something I need to discuss with you."

_Please don't say it's love, please don't say it's love…_

I don't even know why he wanted me here but I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this... so here I am. Erika gave us some privacy while she went to drop our stuff off at home and she got us covered.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you here but we shouldn't talk here." He grabbed my hand and went deep into the forest nearby until he stopped.

"What was it that you wanted to-" Before we could finish, I saw our surroundings changing with a distorted texture like construction paper or cardboard. Either way, I can't explain this to Damien! Creatures with stitches across their bodies like stuffed animals popped out giggling ready to devour their next targets, us. Yep, we're toast. "Oh crap…" Before they could jump out at us, I ran pulling him along with me. "FUCK EVERYTHING AND RUN!"

"What's going on?" Damien asked. Ah, shit! Out of all the things that could happen, we get stuck in a witch's barrier?!

"It's hard to explain but we should hide before we get eaten or killed!" We hid behind a tree and bushes hoping to avoid the familiars. Behind the bushes and out in the open, there was a figure with a mask over its face and a red cape flowing despite the lack of wind. Before it could do anything, I heard a slash and a splatter of blood flew past us.

"Are you guys alright?" I could hear Erika's voice. Once we got out of our hiding spot, I was surprised to see… Erika... "Oh, sorry about that, sis. I saw that drawing you made and I decided to change into it for you since it looked cute. I even changed my weapon's appearance."

It looked so cute… Her blouse nearly remained except that the button below the top was unbuttoned revealing her Soul Gem. The sleeves on the black coat were gone. Her shorts were now replaced by a skirt with two belt buckles on the skirt. If you were to push the right side of the coat and slightly lift the flap of the blouse, you could see a crimson chain hanging from the belt hook. Under it, her stockings were unchanged but the laces were tied like sneakers. The scythe now had a golden four-pointed star with the ruby in the middle just like her Soul Gem replacing the point at the end of the scythe and it had a point sticking out across the blade.

"Sorry about that…" Erika scratched the back of her head blushing. "Anyway, that was just a familiar, no a witch. It'll be coming any second so I would recommend hiding again." We ducked under the bushes and waited until the sound of slashing and combat was over.

"What was that about?" Damien asked me again.

"It's hard to explain but just keep this a secret from everyone else." I began to answer his question. "My sister actually fights witches who are causing the murders and suicides… That's what she looks like when she fights them. I don't really want to explain any further though..."

"You have my word."

"Thanks." Once our conversation ended, the landscape was changing again. I'll never forget the last time that happened… "Anyway, about earlier, what did you want to tell me?"

"Never mind. I'll explain tomorrow. Same place, same time." He stood up and left.

My name is Mysterion. I am only nine years old and dedicate my life to fighting crime. Recently, I have been trying to find somebody who had saved Stan and Kyle but only to no avail. Today, there will be a robbery and I will stop it before it could happen with the help of the police who will be coming once I distract the robbers.

"That's good enough." One robber slammed the doors of the van. "Let's get outta here before the cops show up." Shit! Was I late!

"Good thing we got here earlier than expected." Another said as the drove off quickly.

"And Mysterion didn't interfere this time!" He began to laugh as they passed by a yellow light which began to turn red. "Oh shit, it's a kid!" Tires screeched as the vehicle hit the child and made a turn.

Fuck! They just killed a girl! The police should make it so I should watch over her while they get them.

"Hey, are you okay?!" A girl who resembled her asked kneeling by her. Then, she reached for her pocket pulling out a crimson gem and placed it between their hands. The child's skin glowed in a crimson color and the blood and scars were disappearing as if they were being healed. Is that even possible? "Hey, are you okay?! Hey… Wake up…"

In response, her eyes opened and she slowly sat up and looked around.

"Erika? What's wrong?"

**I haven't decided if Brittany is an _ or not because *spoilers* but I think it would work only if Erika heals her… In my opinion, she would probably be alive only if the injuries caused are healed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I edited the chapter. The last one was really dumb and I felt it was OOC for Brittany to do that.**

**South Park + Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**Immortality**

**Chapter 5**

This… is the last straw. We've failed not once but three times. We just have to get her to spill the beans on what happened and that's it. I'm sick and tired of this shit and we need to get this over with. But about last night… I wonder who was that girl who got hit by a car… and if I recall correctly, she had a black ponytail with a pink scrunchie, and- wait. Black ponytail, pink scrunchie? Doesn't the new kid have the same exact ponytail except with a blue scrunchie? If so, I just have to-

The new kid now wore a red scarf covering her mouth. Instead of the gray hoodie she wore, she now had a black coat. Also, she doesn't have a ponytail but it seems that her hair is braided but in also covered by the scarf. She continued to wear the same jeans and shoes as normal but there was something fishy about her. She even stopped taking out her notebook to draw and barely did anything but stare.

During lunch, I could see her, Damien, and some other girl who looked similar but slightly taller sitting together at lunch. I could see them just fine but they have been acting strange as if they weren't speaking in a normal language. But what are they saying?

_Hey, Damien._ He heard a voice in his head. He began to look around in surprise. _Don't worry, it's just me, Brittany. Sorry for scaring you like that, though. It's just that it would be easier to communicate like this... Erika's acting as a relay point between us so she might overhear our conversation. If you want, is it alright if you tell us what you wanted to talk about? _He sighed in relief.

_The thing is... I don't think you're human.__*****_

_So you're saying that I'm immortal?_

_I don't know but it seems like it._ He shook his head. _But have you ever cheated death or felt completely different from everyone else except us?_

_Now that I think about it, I remember getting hit by a car and being unconscious last night but I was just fine when I woke up shortly after. I think I remember Erika saying that she healed my injuries before I woke up. I don't know why but I haven't felt different from anybody else. Why do you ask?_

_Nothing._ He began to look away. _It's just a feeling I had. I'm not sure whether or not you're an immortal._ They resumed to eating their lunches until it was recess and time for class.

"Okay, class. You have a project due two weeks later. You will be working in groups of three. I'll pass out this hat. All you have to do is take a paper from the hat and it will tell you what topic you'll be doing. After that, you have to find whoever has the same topic as you and you'll be working together with them." He placed a hat on a desk in the corner. The person sitting at that desk pulled out a folded piece of paper and passed the hat to the next person who followed.

_Well, this is just great. _Brittany thought. _I've got Kenny and Kyle. This… sucks. First, I don't know anything about them except for the face they think I'm Erika but NOPE, they've got the wrong person. Second, I bet I'll spill the beans. I know I will… I thought we could just cut off communication from everyone…_

"So…" Kyle awkwardly started the conversation. "My name's Kyle and this is Kenny… What's yours?" Brittany stared in response. "Never mind…"

_Hey sis, how was school?_

_It sucked. We have a project due two weeks later. I have to work with two boys named Kyle and Kenny._

_What do they look like?_

_Kyle has a green hat and orange sweater while Kenny has an orange parka covering most of his face._

_Oh crap…_

I remember that time when Ellen… it's best not to think about it, Erika.

"I guess we're done researching for today." Kyle said as they stepped out of the library. "You don't have to be so shy. Whatever it is, it'll be safe with us." He began to walk off.

"You want me to walk you home?" Kenny asked. "There could be hobos and shady people out there so I'd recommend it." She shook her head and walked off. I couldn't let her die again or get kidnapped. Whether or not she's immortal, I don't want to her to die… unlike last time. I began to follow her. The strange thing is… she didn't say anything. I kept walking until I saw Lyra**[1]**, a girl with blond hair pass by with her bands covering her eyes. She seemed to be depressed. Was it about her boyfriend?

"I was so stupid… Making that stupid wish…" She pulled a ring off her finger. It glowed a bright pink and grew until it made the shape on an egg embroidered**[2]** with gold. It had the shape of an arrowhead on top. Inside it, it had dark colors along with a shade of pink. A gust of wind nearly pushed me back. I started to see a light after that.

**[1] Lyra was a new OC I made after editing this chapter. She was only made to show a part of the concept to Kenny. She's going to be in the AU I would make after this. Because of that, I gave her a name, personality, all that stuff.**

**[2] I think that's the word...**


	6. Chapter 6

Once the wind stopped and the light faded, I looked around. Red rose petals were everywhere. Flower stems were scattered all over the ground and a flowerbeds were everywhere. I was standing on a paved walkway.

I began to walk around. The scenery was beautiful except the sky seemed... off. Other than that, it would be nice if Karen saw this. The wind picked up sending petals flying faster until there was none left. My surroundings began to change until I was back on the sidewalk near the alleyway.**[1]**

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl call out to me. "You look like you saw a ghost."

_What was that?_

"Are you okay?" My attention darted to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a muffled voice.

"Thank Go- goodness... You had me worried there for a second." She turned around and walked away. I sighed and walked onto the street not noticing a car speeding down the road or a red light. I couldn't scream but either way, I wouldn't die. I let the darkness blind me. It didn't matter whether or not I died; I could just come back and live another day. after all, I'm just an immortal.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" I could hear Stan's voice again.

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted before I couldn't feel any pain or my body.

…

…

…

I threw off the covers. I had my parka on like before. It was already the morning. I put on my pants and hurried downstairs to eat breakfast and get to school. I better find out where she lives though...

Mysterion climbed down from the roof and onto the windowsill. Brittany was inside sitting at her desk writing in a notebook with another notebook near it along with a Grief Seed until she noticed the vigilante on her window breaking and… entering...? She threw the Grief Seed into her desk drawer and grabbed a bat nearby.

"I'm not here to cause any harm." He said in a deep voice. "However, there is something I need to know."

In response, Brittany reluctantly looked at the bat and loosened her grip on the handle. She then faced Mysterion and tilted her head.

"All I want to know is who saved Stan and Kyle from that thing. Look, you probably know what happened but I need an explanation."

Brittany shook her head.

"Then do you mind telling me what you were writing or what that thing was?"

They stared in silence. Brittany kept her eyes on the drawer and Mysterion waited for an answer.

_Knock, knock._ The silence broke and when the door creaked, Mysterion shortly jumped out the window.

"Did you need something?"

"Not exactly… I'll explain if that's fine..."

The next morning at lunch, they sat in the same seats as usual. Kenny watched the girls as they talked while Kyle also talked with his friends as he ate his lunch. Then a girl with a brown ponytail passed by his gaze. She had fair skin and blue eyes. She wore a blue sweater with a purple collar, brown pants, sky-blue gloves, and black shoes. Not only that, she had a silver ring on the middle finger of her left hand. A blue butterfly could also be seen on the fingernail of the same finger.

"Hey, Hannah!" A girl waved. "Are you going to sit with us today?"

"No thanks." Hannah answered. "Go on with your conversation without me. Sorry about that." Then she went off in another direction.

Erika and Damien were busy chatting with each other until Hannah came up to their table.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah.." Erika said. "You can sit here if you want."

"Thanks." Hannah sat down a seat away from Damien and across the sisters. "Anyway, what were you two discussing earlier?"

"Oh, nothing!" Erika said.

"...Are you both twins?" She asked.

"No, I'm in the fifth grade and she's in the fourth."

"Oh, sorry, you two looked a bit similar…"

"What teacher?"

Brittany drew a capital g in the air.

"Oh, Garrison… You're with the crazy kids. I don't know how though… But I'll help you survive the rest of the school year." She began to ramble on about the boys, girls, and some strange things that occurred like the whole _High School Musical_ fad.**[2]** "Also, there was Pip who was in your class. He was bullied a lot but he was such a nice guy... If I ever get to see him again... I wish I could make sure he isn't alone anymore… Anyway, about all that drama, you might want to avoid them. It would be nice if you could transfer to my class."

Once the word "Pip" came out of Hannah's mouth, Damien's head lifted.**[3]**

_Pip…_ A shadow appeared over his eyes as he looked down.

"Hey, Damien, is something wrong?"

Damien shook his head.

_BRRINGGG!_

Children stormed out of the building full of cheering and laughter. Balls were being thrown in the air and children jumped onto the playground. Among the crowd, Brittany could be seen with Erika as Hannah skipped ahead. Damien slowly walked behind them.

"Over here!" Hannah waved. She was next to the brick wall, a spot that seemed isolated.

They caught up to Hannah and sat down with their backs leaning against the wall.

Erika and Hannah began chatting with Damien silently listening and Brittany with her head in the clouds.

Minutes later, Hannah spotted a boy with a dark skin color and a ravenette girl heading over to another isolated area. She stood up and slowly stepped forward.

"Hannah?" Erika asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Hannah lied. "I just need to... take a little walk." She snuck closer to the corner of the school building.

"Are you sure about this?" A boy asked with skepticism.

"No one's going to notice." A girl assured him. "It won't take long."

Hannah frowned. _Not this again..._

**What was I thinking when I wrote Chapter 3…?**

**[1] I don't know if it's possible for a magical girl take a human out of a witch's labyrinth or anything but I wanted Kenny to be in the witch's labyrinth for a moment.**

**[2] It's a reference to the episode "Elementary School Musical" which was a parody of the Disney movie **_**High School Musical**_**. Also, in Disney movies, the characters usually break out into a song.**

**[3] It's another reference but to the episode "201". It was the episode where a giant robot thing I think was called the Mecha-Streissand or something like that wreaked havoc on South Park. It killed Pip, too. Even though Pip and Damien would have a happy ending, I added him for a reason… even though I wonder if I made the right decision... This story tells me I did but I thought about making another story but as an AU and I didn't want to add him in but I decided not to make an AU since I haven't updated in a long time...**


End file.
